mArry Christmas
by SanaRan
Summary: Christmas is coming soon , but Kirino can't find a present for Shindou , what will it be ? ,, TakuRan fic , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go or any of its characters


( Kirino's POV )

" blah blah blah blah ... "

it's everything I'm able to hear from the maths teacher , I can't concentrate at all , sitting here in my class with a concerned mind ,

my gaze occasionally drifts to my best friend ,, for my luck , he always sits in the front row so I can look at him from the back without his notice ,

his grayish brown curls sliding over his shoulders as he tilts his head down a bit , with a pen in his hand , writing some scores on his notebook ,

always the diligent student , known as the genius , not only in study but also in soccer , actually in everything , his name really fits him ,, sometimes I envy him for his brain ,

but in fact , that wasn't what is concerning me ,,

I look out the window , tomorrow is Christmas , and it's a so special day , I exchange presents with Shindou every year and he had always given me a great presents that amazed me , but what I gave him were so ordinary and simple compared to his , I've always wondered why does he smile that genuine smile of his and thank me so much like I gave him something so important ,,

but again , that isn't the point ,

because this year , and until now , I still don't have any thing for Shindou , I really searched a lot and spent most of the night thinking about it , but ended up without finding something suitable ,

after all , it's not easy to pick a present for a rich boy who can have what he wants at any time ,

with a sigh , I rest my head on my palm ,, I can't help but look at Shindou again , still staring at his notebook while playing idly with the pen in hand , seems deep in thought ,, I wonder if he's thinking of me like I'm doing ,,

probably no ,

giving the filled board a quick glance , I lean on the desk , resting my head on my arms ,,,

 _'_ _his concern now surely is these problems_ _'_

* * *

" .. - _no_ "

" .. - _rino_ "

" .. KIRINO "

" ugh .." I raise my head to see Shindou standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder , bending a bit towards me and watching me with a worried look on his face ,

" are you alright .. Kirino ? "

my head was blank at first , but as I glance at the empty room with desks , I realize that I slept during class ,

" .. u .. umm " I nodded to my friend

" are you sure ? ... you're not tired ? .. I can take you home .. "

" no no .. it's ok ... " I grab my bag and get up " .. it's just a short nap .. now let's go for training .. we must be late "

Shindou doesn't seem content with my answer , but I ignore the look he's giving me and start walking , and it's a few seconds before I hear his steps behind me ,

we walk together in the way to our soccer club ,

" Shindou .. didn't the teacher notice that I was asleep ? "

he smiles , " everyone noticed "

" really ? .. how ? "

he gives a small chuckle " .. you're pretty noticeable " , he says as he touches a pink strand of mine

" uh ... why didn't she awaken me ? .. didn't she get angry ? "

" no .. instead she smiled tenderly at you and gave it a blind eye ... looks like all teachers like you .. " , he looks at me from the corner of his eyes with a smug grin , I was a bit surprised ,

" .. why ? .. "

he shrugs " .. I don't know ... maybe because of your feminine appearance .. "

" hey " I elbow him friendly with an angry smile ,

he chuckles and continues " .. I mean ... not every day you can see a boy with soft features .. pink hair .. azure eyes .. long eyelashes .. " he says the last part while fluttering his eyelids , but still with his proud attitude ,, I swallow ,,

is it my imagination or Shindou seems to be ,,, flirting with me ? ,

he laughs and continues " hahaha .. don't look like that .. it's a joke .. only a joke .. "

* * *

" Kariya .. you must work with the other defenders .. not alone " , Endou-kantoku's voice echoes in the ears of Kariya while training , and all the others too ,

Kariya doesn't seem happy with the comment , " but kantoku .. I stole the ball any way " he says ,

" you aren't so good at working with your team mates .. and sometimes you might need their help .. so you have to train at it " ,

" .. understood .. " ,

after a bit while , Kurama attacks and I , being the ace defender of Raimon , order Hamano to help me defending the goal , he runs alongside me then tries to take the ball but Kurama dodges him , to be surprised with my quick turn , and I steal it ,

" nice defense .. Kirino " , Endou-kantoku praises me with his strong smile , and I return the gesture with my happy one " Kariya .. you should learn from Kirino "

I turn my eyes to Kariya who started talking while rubbing the back of his head " .. my god .. he's always on Kirino-senpai's side " ,

" you see ? " , Shindou , who suddenly appeared behind me , almost gives me a heart attack with his whisper in my ear ,

I turn to him " .. what ? "

he grins " even Endou-kantoku likes you "

I raise an eyebrow " well .. actually he likes everyone "

" oh really ? ... Hamano is a good defender .. Kariya too .. also Amagi-san and Kurumada-san ... but I only hear him praise YOU " and he shortens the distance between our faces when saying ' _you_ ' ,

I get my face away slightly , then turn a bit with red cheeks , " you're imagining things- " ,

" Shidnou .. kirino .. go back to your positions " , Endou-kantoku interrupts us

and we obey together " yes " ,

* * *

there is so much snow on the streets , I walk watching it filled with the Christmas embellishment , Xmas trees , lights and dummies for Santa Claus with his red and white suit ,,

everything was breathtaking ,,,

I lower my head a bit to look at my hand clock ,

,, 7:23 PM ,,

it's already dark , and if my memory is correct I've gone out of my house at nearly 3:45 , and until now I couldn't find anything for Shindou ,

with a sigh , I look up again and continue what I've been doing ,, I glance at a beautiful shop , it was written at it's glowing signboard ' _everything for Christmas_ ' , after thinking for a moment I decide to try it , then enter ,

I look around searching for a while , there are really so many things and it's hard to choose ,, there are beautiful flowers that caught my attention so I get a closer look at them ,, I like flowers , my mother have a shop for them and I sometimes go to help her there ,

suddenly I start to imagine myself giving Shindou flowers as a present , I'm in front of him on one knee and him standing and looking at me with sparkling eyes ,, I blush at the thought , what am I thinking ? , it would be so ridiculous ,

I must have something and as fast as possible because I don't have much long time for-

" can I help you ? " I almost jump at the voice , then turn around quickly to see a man with yellow short hair and black eyes ,, judging by his question he works here ,

" uh ... in reality .. I'm searching for a present "

he chuckles softly " .. I know .. and you seem puzzled so I just liked to lend a hand .. " apparently he's not a working " ... is it for a close person ? "

" actually .. for a friend "

he smiles more and gets closer , " good ... I thought for a .. closer person "

I raise my eyebrows " what do you mean ? "

" I mean ... a lover "

" EH " that shocks me

" .. you don't have ? " he asks

" n .. no no .. I don't " my cheeks start to go red

" oh really ? ... though you're the most beautiful girl I've seen .. "

all my expression changed at the last phrase ,, wait a minute , this's familiar to me ,

" not that it's a bad thing .. honestly ... it's perfect for me "

I frown at him , " what ? "

he catches one of the flowers that I have been looking at and just like my recent imagination , he kneels on one knee and extends his hand with the flower ,

" would you be my girlfriend ? "

I couldn't bear it anymore ,, I grab the flower harshly from him then throw it on his face , it scratches his eye accidentally , and I don't even care , because if he basically has good eyes he wouldn't think that I'm a girl ,

" I'M A BOY YOU IDIOT " I say angrily then go out of there ,

In fact wherever I go , and I don't know _why_ ,, I always end up being mistaken as a girl , and honestly I'm used to that , but today isn't the best for me and I'm so nervous because I must find something for Shindou- ,

Yeah ,, talking about Shindou and mentioning that this is not the best day , for the third time today I feel my heart drop ,, because suddenly , a hand holds my shoulder and turns me around ,

" Kirino " , yes ,, it's _him_

" Shindou .. where have you been ? " , he looks like he was laughing ,, oh , don't tell me

" in the same place you were in "

" … in that shop? "

" yes … and behind you .. but you didn't notice me " , oh,my,god ,

I fidget nervously in my place with slightly reddened cheeks ,

" .. uhm … s .. so …. Did you see what happened ? " , judging by his mischievous smile ,, yes ,

He chuckles " .. I should be asking you that … did you see what happened ? "

" .. wh … what do you mean ? "

" oh Kirino don't play dumb on me … you remember what I told you during training "

I sigh " .. still going on with that ? "

He rolls his eyes while crossing his arms " .. yeah .. keep denying it "

" … deny what ? "

He looks at me with narrowed eyes , " … that you have beautiful features and everyone likes you " ,

" stop it Shindou what are you talking about ? this's really silly " , I say while turning and continue to walk ,

He follows me , " .. just look how that man was treating you .. he even said _oh you're the most beautiful girl_.. " , he laughs

" I don't look like a girl he's just blind "

" umm .. actually everyone is blind " and he laughs more loudly ,

I frown at him , " I don't care about them I'm not like that "

" you're "

" no "

" yes "

" no "

" yes "

" NO "

I yell and stop walking , and he does the same ,

" alright … want me to prove it ? " he asks

" you can't .. I'm so manly "

" well … tomorrow is Christmas .. right ? " he reminds me of my problem ,

" yea "

" so … I want you to come to my house tomorrow .. and _don't bring anything_ with you .. " he continues walking and I run to follow him after a moment ,

That surprised me a lot , " wait ... But why ? .. I should bring you a prese- .. "

" just don't bring anything .. ok ? " , he turns to look in front of him and smiles in a way that makes me feel all warm inside , " .. tomorrow … my present is special .. " ,

* * *

" welcome .. Kirino-sama " , as I enter Shindou's house , one of his maids greets me with a bow ,, actually it's more of a mansion than a normal house ,

" Kirino "

I turned my head to find Shindou on the stairs with a so happy smile on his face ,

I look at him up to down ,, he's wearing Santa Clause suit , it's so shaped on his body and he looks so handsome , while I was wearing a simple white jacket with beige jeans ,

I smile " hello .. Papa Noel " I greet then walk toward him ,

He chuckles " hello .. "

When I reach the stairs , he offers me his hand , I look surprised a bit , it's not usual for him to do that , and the look he's giving me from the corner of his eyes is somewhat ,,, _strange_ ,

But I shrug it off and accept his hand ,, his smile widens then he leads me to his room ,,

When we reach it , he stops , " wait Kirino .. close your eyes "

" what ? .. w .. well .. " I do as he asked

" don't open them until I say " , I nod ,

Suddenly , I feel his hands holding mine gently , guiding me inside his room , I can't help but blush a little ,

I hear him closing the door behind us

" … open your eyes .. " he whispers in my ear from the back ,

When I obey , I take a deep breath ,

The embellishments are filling the room , many lights and the walls are colored with various colors , a big decorated tree and there's something above it like an umbrella , dropping pieces of cotton as if it's snowing ,, and in the middle of the room , a big meal on a long table with only two chairs at the ends of it ,, like everything was made just for the two of us ,

" Shindou … this's … breathtaking .. " I turn to look at him to find that his face is frighteningly close to mine , so I quickly lower my head and get back a little with crimson cheeks ,,

I don't know why I'm so nervous , but there's something in the way he's looking at me , an _intense_ way that makes me shiver , but I manage to talk

" .. you … you really didn't have to do all this " ,

He comes closer and holds my hands again , talking in a low tone despite that we're alone , " .. I'm doing this for the most precious person for me .. " , he holds my chin between his thumb and index finger then raises my head to look at his eyes , " .. doesn't it deserve ? "

I blush and stutter not knowing what to say , the only thing I could say is " thank you " ,

He smiles softly , then guides me to sit on the chair , moving it for me , then goes to the other one ,,

why is he treating me as if I'm ,,, a girl ,,

after he sits too , we start eating , we kept quite but after minutes , I give him a glance , and to my surprise , I find him looking at me , I lower my head so fast and never dare to look up again ,

after a while we finish eating , but I never move from my place ,, I don't know why but being alone with him in such an atmosphere makes me tremble ,, and he seems to notice that

" do you know .. Kirino ? .. " he gets up and starts walking toward me , " .. you're sooo cute when you're shy " , he stands behind me resting his hands on my chair ,

" .. I .. I'm not shy " I try to sound strong to stop my blush , because I'm sure that he can easily see my red ears from the back , " it's just … I feel that all this's not right .. because you've done all that to me .. but I didn't bring you anything " , and for the first time in my life , I find the perfect lie ,

But not on Shindou , because his next question shows that he didn't fully believe me ,

" really ? .. I mean .. " , I feel his face close to my ear , " .. only because of that ? " he asks with a soft , husky voice and his breath tickles my neck , sending a chill down my spin ,

I stand up quickly in a failed attempt to suppress it , " yes " though my way of answering shows that there IS another thing , and the chuckle he released confirms that he realized

" .. so .. I can solve this " he says ,

I turn to him , " .. how ? "

His smile widens and he walks , " .. come .. " , after a moment , I follow ,

He grabs something that was behind the Xmas tree ,, a gift ? ,

He turns to me " Kirino … this's my present to you .. and your present to me … and my prove about what I said to you yesterday " ,, I look at him with wide eyes , " take .. open it " ,

I take it hesitantly , then open it ,,,

It was clothes , red and white , apparently Santa Claus like his ,, but when I take it out fully ,,, a _skirt_ ?

Does Santa Claus's suit includes a skirt ? , is he kidding me ?

" Shindou … seriously .. what's this ? "

He chuckles " .. what you see "

I frown , " but it's for girls "

" I know … and I want to see it on you " ,

I give it back to him sternly , " take .. I'm never wearing this "

" why … do you fear that if you wear it .. you would look completely a girl ? " he smirks ,

" .. no .. but I'm so manly that it never fits me "

" _really_ ? … then wear it and show me .. oh wait … you don't even dare to .. " he laughs ,

I really get angry at that , " … I'll show you .. " , I decide to wear them ,,,

* * *

( Shindou's POV )

I can't believe my eyes when I turn and see Kirino wearing the clothes I presented him ,,

No , not like a girl , but an angel , because I'm sure there's no girl in the world that has such a dazzling beauty ,, he's looking down shyly while tugging at the short skirt , but I still can see the angry look on his face , pouting a bit with a frown ,,

 _' oh Kirino .. sometimes I feel that at any moment I might not be able to resist you '_

" hello .. Mama Noel " I snicker ,

He raises his gaze to me and frowns more ,, my god how much I want to kiss these two puffed cheeks ,

" i .. it's just because of these clothes .. I'm not girly " , I know he realizes his cuteness , but he just hates to admit it and tries to sound strong as much as he can , and he would never success , I can see everyone looks at him making goo-goo eyes , and I'm on top , " .. and don't call me Mama Noel " , I laugh at his comment

" well .. when you saw me wearing my suit you called Papa Noel … so I have the right to call you Mama Noel now " I gesture at his clothes ,

" I've realized that you're going to do this .. I should have never worn this .. " He turns to take his normal clothes to change

" Kirino wait " I run quickly and hold him by his wrist

" leave me .. you just want to mock at me " he tries to tug his hand but I never let him go ,

" I'm not mocking at you "

" you're "

" no "

" yes "

" no "

" yes "

" NO "

I yell , tugging him hard , and he collides with me ,, I can't believe what I've done ,, he stars at me with shock ,,,

Because of my random move , our lips touched for a second ,, unintentionally , I've stolen his first kiss ,

We stay silent , I'm holding him by his arms , our bodies glued together and our faces a few centimeters away from each other , a minute passes like that , until unconsciously , I start shortening the distance ,,,

how can I describe my feeling ? , maybe heaven , I've always imagined myself kissing him , but I didn't know that his lips are this soft ,

he doesn't react , and I feel an immense desire to make him respond , so I hug him strongly and start backing him toward the wall , his back hits it , but I continue ,

I can't help it I want him so much , I've always wanted ,

Suddenly I feel him clutching to my shirt tightly , as if he's telling that he went out of breath ,, at that , I slowly stop ,

He starts gulping for air with closed eyes , and I realize that I needed air too , but my desires for him didn't let me notice ,

I put a hand on his cheek " .. Kirino " he opens his eyes to look at me " I'm really not making fun of you .. Kirino … you're so beautiful .. I can't say it enough " , his eyes widens more , and I slowly bring my face near his ear , lovingly whispering " .. I love you ... Ranmaru " I go down and kiss his neck tenderly ,

I feel him shiver , then all of sudden , he hugs me tightly , weeping

" Takuto … I love you too .. "

I stiffen , then go back a little to look at his face , " … what .. did you say ? "

He repeats with a soft voice , for the first time I hear his sound like that " .. I love you … so much "

My eyes can't be more wide , then as a spell , my expression turns into a smile , as he does ,

I start whipping his tears away " .. so … do you accept to be .. Mama Noel ? "

He looks at me with a shy smile , " if you stay Papa Noel "

I chuckle softly and hold his face with my palms " .. you know ? .. this's the best present I've ever had in my life "

" _we_ 've ever had " he corrects me cutely ,

" .. merry Christmas .. Ranmaru … or should I say mArry Christmas ? " I rest my forehead on his , looking at his two soft pink lips ,

" I would accept it either way from you .. merry Christmas for you too " he says

" .. I think now .. for us … both would fit .. " I shorten the distance between our faces again ,, and this time ,, he responds .

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I know it's late , I should have posted it on sunday but I really couldn't , I had some problems opening my account sorry for that minna , and sorry about the mistakes it was hard for me to write with POV ,**

 **anyway this's the Christmas fic for all TakuRan fans ,**

 **Thanks for reading and merry Christmas for you all ^_^**


End file.
